


终于不再寻找你

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 一个长评备份 http://emanon92.lofter.com/post/1cba6d3b_12ad3cc6c





	终于不再寻找你

带土和云隐村的使者在木叶边境一座偏僻寺院里谈完了交易。谈话很顺利，两边都明白手里的牌，最后双方议定，晓替云隐除掉对手，云隐则给出一笔不小的酬金。

 

使者冒雨离开后，带土在檐下站了一会，突然开口：

 

“……听够了吗？出来。”

 

十几秒后，他听到了脚步声。木叶的暗部从神像背后走出，停在他几步开外。

 

“难得。”带土摘掉面具，“叙个旧？”

 

卡卡西做了同样的动作。他们在渐暗的天光下重新认识着对方的脸，就像再次回到忍者学校敞亮的门厅前。当时的喧哗，仿佛是为这一刻近乎甘美和绝望的沉默设下的谜面。在无名之手的棋盘上，“带土”和“卡卡西”现在终于移到他们应许的位置，并把对方过去留下的影子，从肩头卸下：

 

“好。”

 

 

 

带土开门见山：

 

“你怎么发现的？”

 

“很无聊，不提了吧，”卡卡西试图一笑而过，“熟悉档案室总是有好处的……从蛛丝马迹推出一个不可思议的假想也不难。”

 

他们沉默了片刻，然后卡卡西仿佛下了决心，缓慢地开口：“自从我发现之后，我就常常想，你应该过怎样的生活。”

 

“‘木叶上忍宇智波带土’？”带土被他自己也不明白的态度驱使，激烈地嘲笑他，“擦线忍校毕业，认真执行任务，带出优秀的学生，最后凭着热情得到所有人爱戴，当上火影，娶到暗恋的女生，等我们老了，各自子孙满堂，门生都成了了不起的人，所有人坐在屋檐下和和睦睦地看月亮？旗木卡卡西，这么多年了，这种春秋大梦你做够了吗？”

 

他没看卡卡西；外面雨声越来越大，但他听到了夹杂在其中的一丝急促呼吸。

 

“但那些都过去了。”他不耐烦地结束了这个话题，感到一丝无名焦躁，“说吧，你今天到底来干什么？”

 

他在与卡卡西对视的瞬间停下了。不，不是那样，他在做更不可能的梦。带土听到自己心里有一道风暴正在成形，另一个声音尖叫着提醒他那里有他必须逃避，必须抛在身后的东西，他必须锁上的门。与此同时那双眼睛仍然坚定地注视着他。他并不是为了说服我回木叶才来的。

 

我们一起走吧。卡卡西说。去兴风作浪，这里也可以，更远的地方也可以。

 

带土后退了半步，像要躲避一次并不存在的踉跄。然后他才意识到，卡卡西还在等他回答。他们在屋檐和神像，在雨水低垂和金身冰冷之间，面对面站着。带土忽然感到某种如释重负。他意识到自己早就知道会有这样一天。他也早就做好了准备。有两个卡卡西，一个矢志不渝向着木叶，一个自绝后路来找他的英雄，现在是时候了，他要让它们尘埃落定。

 

“讲够了吗？”

 

那个瞬间他在卡卡西的眼睛里看到了突然的风暴；他们在那一刻罕见地心照不宣。

 

“你走吧。”带土说。“你忘了自己是谁，但我还记得。你不应该出现在这里，不应该讲这些话。你走吧，今天这里没人来过，一个都没有。

Fin.

2018.09

**Author's Note:**

> 一个长评备份 http://emanon92.lofter.com/post/1cba6d3b_12ad3cc6c


End file.
